Acceptance
by ajfankeith
Summary: Aaron and Robert have become a proper couple. All they have to do is to get Chas to accept the situation.
1. Chapter 1

Acceptance

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

Robert stirred and felt the weight on top of him. Aaron had fallen asleep in his arms, still clothed. He felt Aaron's heart beating against his own chest and it gave him a warm glow inside. He was holding his boy close and realised now that it was all he ever wanted: to hold him, to kiss him, to protect him.

Robert extracted an arm from underneath Aaron and his lover snorted and wriggled slightly, disturbed by the movement. Robert shook his hand to get rid of the pins and needles and then used it to stroke Aaron's dark hair. Aaron snuffled again and finally woke up and gradually realised where he was and that he was lying on top of his boyfriend.

"I must have dozed off," Aaron yawned and stated the obvious, "why didn't you push me off you?"

"I like cuddling you," Robert replied, "and I didn't want to disturb you. You needed to sleep, you were all cried out and I decided to let you rest. You were exhausted."

Aaron thought back to the previous evening. He had been so relieved that his abusive father had been found guilty of his crimes, but he had hardly stopped crying since the verdict. It was as though he had been holding all his emotions inside in the run up to the trial and they had suddenly burst out, like a dam being breached and giving way. At one time, bottling up his feelings like this would have led to him cutting himself to pieces. But, he did not need to do that anymore. If he needed to let off steam and to let his emotions out, then Robert was there to let him vent his frustration. Robert Sugden had become his confidant and his rock without him even realising it. He had stood by him through the trial and proved himself worthy of boyfriend status.

Robert continued to stroke Aaron's hair, "Are you feeling better now, babe?"

Aaron looked at Robert. He had so much concern in his eyes and he knew that Robert would now be his saviour. He had proved his love and devotion and Aaron would trust him from now on. Aaron did not give his trust easily but, once he did, there was no-one on Earth more loyal or faithful. Robert realised that and it gave him absolute joy that Aaron was willing to give him his love.

"I suppose we'd better put in an appearance downstairs," Aaron said as he climbed off of Robert and got into a standing position.

"Will Chas be there?" Robert was concerned that Aaron's mother would realise that they had spent the night together in Aaron's room. He had visions of a nightmare mother-in-law in an apron and curlers, waiting behind the door with a rolling pin in her hand! He smirked at the image in his head.

"What?" Aaron noticed Robert's expression.

"Nothing!" Robert said defensively.

"You must have that look on your face for some reason."

"If you must know, I was thinking about the reaction I'll get from Chas when she knows I stayed in your room last night."

"She'll be okay. I know she doesn't like you much, but she knows better than to interfere in my love life. She realises that, if she does, she won't see me for dust...and she wouldn't risk that."

xxxxxxxxxx

When Aaron and Robert appeared in the back room of the Woolpack, they found that the room was empty, so they busied themselves with boiling the kettle and putting slices of bread in the toaster. While they were waiting for the bread to pop up, Robert stood behind Aaron in the kitchen area, slipping his arms around Aaron's waist and pressing himself against his back, giving him little feather-light kisses on the back of his neck. Aaron, at one time, would have protested and pulled away, but he was now willing to accept his lover's open displays of affection. Gone were the days of furtive meetings and lustful clinches. Now, Aaron was happy that Robert was willing to tell the world that they were now in a proper relationship.

Aaron turned around and Robert kissed him again, but on the lips this time. Aaron responded passionately and rubbed himself against his lover, their crotches ground together as they became aroused. Aaron could feel Robert's jean-clad bulge pushing against his own and both were growing larger with the excitement. But suddenly, they heard a hand turning the doorknob so they sprung apart quickly, just as Chas entered from the bar.

She looked at them preparing their breakfast and knew that Robert had stayed over, but she was not too concerned as she had realised how upset her son had been after the trip to court. She was just pleased that Aaron had some stability in his life, so she simply said, "Good morning," and smiled. She then left to go upstairs and Aaron and Robert, rather red-faced from nearly being caught, sat at the table to enjoy their breakfast together. They did not dare to continue their passionate encounter with the threat of Chas interrupting them again.

As they finished eating, Chas reappeared and Aaron said, "I haven't brushed my teeth yet." So saying, he left to go to the bathroom, leaving Chas alone with Robert.

Chas eyed him warily, "I take it you stayed in Aaron's room last night?"

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Robert replied, although he hoped that his response did not sound too sarcastic.

"No, it doesn't," Chas looked Robert in the eye, "Look Robert. You know how I feel about you, but I'm willing to put up with you for Aaron's sake. I know he relies on you and, for some reason unknown to me, you make him happy. All I will say is, if you ever hurt him, you'll have me to answer to!"

Robert studied Chas' face carefully. She had the sternest of looks on her face and he knew she meant business, "Listen Chas, I know I have no right to expect you to believe me, but I love your son. He means the world to me and I would never hurt him...God knows, he's had enough hurt already to last ten lifetimes, let alone just one. I want him to be happy, that's all I'll ever want as long as I live. I will do everything in my power to see that he is happy from now on. You don't have to like me, but please know that you and I are alike in one respect: we both want what's best for our Aaron."

Chas was moved. She did not want Robert Sugden in her son's life after all the bad deeds that he had carried out in the past, but she could see how sincere Robert was about her son and it gave her confidence that he would not let him down.

"Alright," Chas capitulated, "because Aaron obviously needs you, I'll go along with it. But I'm watching you Robert! One false move and I warn you: you'll be over that threshold so fast your feet won't touch the ground!"

"I'll never let him down, Chas. He means the world to me...honestly...I'd die for him...he's everything."

Before Chas could utter another word, Aaron appeared again and looked at the two of them, "Well, this is an improvement! I've left you two alone for five minutes and you haven't killed each other!"

"We've come to an understanding," Chas looked at her son fondly, "I know what Robert means to you and I'm okay with it. If you want to share your room upstairs, then that's fine by me. I don't want to fight and anyway, I've got enough of a fight on my hands trying to get Charity to cough up the money to buy Diane out of the pub."

"Has she still not come up with the dosh?" Robert asked.

"No, she keeps on that she's got it, but is having cash flow problems!"

"There is one answer," Robert said.

"What's that?" Chas replied.

"Well," Robert knew that he might be shot down in flames, but he had a keen business brain and could see an opportunity and was not going to let it pass, "I could buy her out. It would help my stepmother and you at the same time."

Robert was surprised when Chas did not reject his offer out of hand, "I'll have to give Charity a deadline but, if she lets me down again, I'll consider your offer."

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was getting dressed up, ready to go out. Robert had invited him on a date. As Robert had rightly pointed out, in all the time that they had known each other, they had never dated properly. They had occasionally met up for clandestine meetings in hotels or not so glamorous trysts in less salubrious locations, but they had never really been on an actual date. Aaron had suggested Bar West, but Robert wanted them to go out for a nice meal in a restaurant to celebrate their reunion as a proper couple. Aaron was excited at the prospect. He was initially cautious about the fact that Robert had rejected Bar West, especially after their previous disastrous visit there when Robert was 'in the closet', but Robert assured him that he was fine with going to a gay bar now. In fact, he told Aaron that, the next night, Victoria and Adam wanted to take them to Bar West and he was absolutely fine with it. It was just that, for their first date, he wanted them to be on their own in a place where they could talk quietly.

When they arrived, Aaron liked the look of the restaurant that Robert had selected. The soft lights and relaxed atmosphere were just right for a romantic evening.

Robert looked across the table at Aaron. The lad was still hurting from the memories of his childhood abuse, but he was smiling at that moment and he had such a lovely smile. Robert remembered a remark of Victoria's: "Smitten kitten." He was indeed smitten with his Aaron and he would do anything on Earth to make him happy. No matter how long it took, he would somehow take the pain away and make Aaron believe that he would have a better life from that moment on. He wanted to see that gorgeous smile every day.

Aaron was looking back at Robert. He was so pleased that he could finally trust him and he knew that Robert was pulling out all the stops to prove himself. Aaron was touched that Robert was doing all this for his benefit and he was falling more deeply in love with him. For some reason unknown to him, he never had any other choice with Robert: he had to love him, no matter how Robert behaved, or misbehaved: he was the only one for him.

Robert adored the way Aaron's wonderful blue eyes sparkled in the candlelight. He knew how much pain those beautiful eyes had seen and he also knew that they had shed too many tears. He resolved to never do anything to make Aaron cry. He loved him too much to see him hurting and would actually take his pain for him if he could. With that thought, the realisation dawned that Aaron was his life now. His love for Aaron had crept up on him by surprise at first. He had thought that he had loved Chrissie, even to the point of marrying her. But it had all been a sham and he now knew that for a fact. He had indeed cared for her, but his main focus in those days was money. Chrissie had given his the opportunity to become part of a rich family and get his feet under the table in her father's company. But then, Aaron had destroyed his marriage and his prospects and yet, after all that, he could not stop loving him. He was actually grateful to Aaron as he had forced him to face the truth about himself. Because of Aaron, he was now happier than he had ever been in his life and he had become a better person.

After they arrived home from a brilliant evening at the restaurant, Aaron and Robert climbed the stairs quietly so as not to disturb the other residents at the Woolpack. Robert closed the door of the bedroom and took Aaron into his arms. They kissed, softly at first as Robert was still mindful that they needed to move at Aaron's pace. However, Aaron surprised him by tugging at his shirt and ripping it away from his body. As their passion intensified, Robert took a chance and pulled Aaron's shirt off too. They fumbled with each other's trousers and removed them too, then hooked their fingers into the waist band of one and other's briefs and pulled them down, leaving them naked.

Robert looked Aaron in the eye, "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Robert...I love you. I know we are taking things slowly, but that doesn't mean I don't want to...you know!" Aaron was struggling to find the right words, "Anyway, we're seeing each other now and this is what people do who are seeing each other!"

Robert looked deep into his lover's eyes, "Oh Aaron, I love you too, babe, so much!"

Aaron raised his hands to Robert's chest and pinched his lover's nipples with his fingers. Robert groaned and did the same to Aaron and the sensation of having their erogenous zones stimulated caused both of them to have erections. They fell onto the bed together, once more kissing passionately and touching, probing and fingering each other's bodies and most intimate places. They were both happy to go to the next level.

xxxxxxxxxx

Chas was in the back room when Aaron and Robert came downstairs the next morning. She could see just by the look on their faces that something had changed...they seemed more relaxed around each other and she guessed that they had been intimate, but it was none of her business so, uncharacteristically for her, she kept quiet about it.

As they all sat at the table over breakfast, Chas looked at Robert, "You still interested in buying in?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," Robert answered.

"Well, Charity has messed us about long enough. I told Diane about your offer and she issued an ultimatum to Charity. Anyway, she hasn't come up with the cash so Diane would like to take you up on it. I can see how much you love my son: I'm not that blind. You're living here now anyway, so it would seem to suit everybody."

"You've got a deal!" Robert held out his hand to shake Chas'. Aaron looked on with a smile on his face: maybe his mother would accept Robert after all!


	2. Chapter 2

Acceptance – Chapter 2

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

"Come on Adam!" Victoria was becoming impatient: she sometimes thought that her husband took longer to get ready to go out than she did. She shouted up the stairs again, "The taxi will be here soon."

"Alright, keep your hair on!" Adam said as he bounded down the stairs, "I'm ready now!"

"About time!" Vic grimaced. She had her blonde hair let down and framing her attractive face. Adam thought she looked gorgeous and he embraced her.

"You smell nice!" he complimented her.

"It's that perfume you bought me for my birthday," Vic replied as she let her husband put his arms around her.

"Let's tell Aaron and Robert we've cancelled tonight and stay in by ourselves," Adam suggested.

Vic pulled away for Adam's clutches, "You've got a one-tracked mind you!"

There was a knock on the door, "That will be them now," Vic answered the door and was greeted by her brother and Aaron, who were both smiling. She thought that they looked more like a couple than they ever had before and it warmed her heart. She loved both Robert and Aaron and couldn't have been happier for them.

They all went into the lounge and sat down, waiting for their lift into town.

"Aren't you going to offer us a drink?" Robert asked in his usual sassy way.

Vic gave him a stern look, "There isn't time: the taxi will be here at any minute. You'll probably get bladdered at Bar West anyway!"

"Who: me?" Robert had such an innocent look on his face that it made the others laugh. Then they heard the sound of the taxi's horn outside.

Bar West was busy that night. They decided on a game of pool and Victoria was pleased to learn that she was winning, much to the boys' chagrin. Adam knew that she would be insufferable later.

At one point, Vic and Adam were at the bar, getting drinks. Vic looked across at Aaron and Robert, sitting at a table together. She saw Robert reach across and take Aaron's hands in his own. She knew then, in that instant, that Robert had accepted his sexuality and found his soul-mate.

Adam looked at his wife quizzically, "What are you grinning about?"

Vic nodded towards Aaron and Robert.

"Oh!" Adam chucked, "The lovebirds!"

"I think it's lovely," Vic could not stop grinning like an idiot.

Adam picked up a couple of the drinks that the barman had served up, "Come on, let's take these over to them, before they die of thirst,"

They all sat around the table, laughing and chatting.

Adam looked at Aaron, "I'm made up for you mate. I know I've had my run-ins with Robert in the past, but he's okay when you get to know him. If he makes you happy, you go for it, pal. Besides, if you're with him and I'm with his sister, it makes us brother-in-laws, don't it?"

"You've always been like a brother to me mate," Aaron replied, "so it won't be any different really. You'll still be the annoying little twerp you've always been!"

"Oi!" Adam playfully punched Aaron's arm.

Vic looked at them with a disapproving look on her face, "Come on boys...play nice!"

"Only messing!" Aaron giggled.

Adam and Aaron looked at each other and laughed. It was a look that confirmed that they were best friends, that they could say anything to each other and get away with it.

When they arrived home in the taxi, all slightly the worse for wear, Vic and Adam stumbled into their house, leaving Aaron and Robert to stagger back to the Woolpack. Once back in their bedroom, Robert took hold of Aaron and tried to kiss him, but he swayed unsteadily and his lips landed on Aaron's stubble. Robert laughed.

"You're drunk!" Aaron said, with all the distain that he could muster.

"So are you!" Robert poked Aaron in the chest with his finger.

Aaron, for once, didn't have a smart comeback. He just chortled as they fell onto the bed together, still clutching each other and giggling.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Aaron and Robert awoke with sore heads. They groggily made their way downstairs to be greeted by Chas and Liv in the back room.

"Congratulations, Robert!" Chas smiled at him.

"What?" Robert could not see why Chas was expressing pleasure.

"Your money has gone through: you are now co-owner of the Woolpack."

"That's great!" Aaron said, patting Robert on the back.

Chas looked at her son: she knew that he was a little hung over, "Good night last night, was it?"

"Yeah, it was a belter!" Aaron chuckled.

Just then, there was a knock at the side door and Chas went to answer it. She was surprised to see Lawrence standing outside.

"Hello Chas," he said, "sorry to disturb you. I'm looking for Robert, is he here?"

"Yes," Chas answered, "Come in. Are you better after your funny turn?"

"Yes, thanks, I'm fully recovered."

Chas showed Lawrence into the back room. He greeted everyone and looked at Robert, "I was hoping to have a private word with you."

"Well, I've got to go and get the bar ready," Chas took the hint, looked at Aaron and Liv and jerked her head towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm due at the scrap yard half an hour ago," Aaron headed towards the door.

"I've got to get to school," Liv said, also taking the hint that Lawrence wanted to chat in private.

Chas left to go to the bar, while Aaron and Liv headed for the side door. As they passed the stairwell, Liv stopped.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing," Liv replied, "you go ahead, I've left a book upstairs that I need for school."

"Okay Munchkin, see you later," Aaron left her to it. However, Liv did not go upstairs, but instead she stood by the door to the backroom. It was still ajar and she could hear everything that Lawrence and Robert were saying. She took out her phone and hit 'record'.

Lawrence looked at Robert steadily and spoke, "I expect you've guessed why I'm here."

Robert stared back at Lawrence, "I'm not a mind-reader: I have absolutely no idea."

"I want to know why, when I had my angina attack and was lying on the floor in agony, you just left me there."

"What?" Robert knew that he had been rumbled, but he was too arrogant to admit to anything.

"There's no use denying it," Lawrence could see in Robert's face that the younger man was guilty, "what kind of sick person are you Robert? I could have died."

Robert was still trying to deny it, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lawrence closed in on him, "Listen, you little pip-squeak, I want your solemn oath that you'll never try to get back into my business again, or get any money off me. Any claim that you think you have on my estate is null and void."

"It's your word against mine!" Robert glared at Lawrence.

"So, you admit it then?" Lawrence sneered.

"I admit nothing!" Robert showed his customary bravado.

"Listen, I could make life very awkward for you," Lawrence was not backing down, "Unless you agree to stay away from Home Farm from this moment on, I'll tell everyone that you left me for dead that day."

Robert knew that he had been found out, so he just nodded his agreement.

Liv had caught the whole conversation on her phone and she smiled to herself before letting herself out of the side door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later, Liv was in the backroom when Aaron arrived home from the scrap yard.

"I've got something you might like to listen to," Liv said, delighting in spilling the beans to her brother about his boyfriend.

Aaron watched as Liv pulled out her phone and pressed the 'play' button. He was expecting her to make him listen to some music by a boy band that she liked, but was not prepared to hear the recorded exchange between Robert and Lawrence.

Aaron sat, open-mouthed, as the recording played. After it had finished, he borrowed Liv's phone and went up to his room and sat on the bed, so many thoughts whirling around in his head. Once again, Robert's misdemeanours had come to light. He asked himself if he could ever really trust Robert and he couldn't find an answer at that moment. Once more, his insecurities rushed to the surface. He stood up and paced the room, unsure of the next action he should take.

Just then, Robert came bounding through the door as if he didn't have a care in the world. He moved to pull Aaron into an embrace but Aaron held his hands against Robert's chest.

Robert looked at him quizzically, "What have I done now?"

"Only left an old man for dead, that's all!"

"What are you on about?"

"You! How can I trust you, Robert? Just when I think you've changed and become a better person, you go and do something like this."

"Aaron, I don't know what you're talking about."

Aaron had a face like thunder, "Stop lying!" He pulled Liv's phone from his pocket and pushed the play button. As he listened to the playback, Robert's usually pale face turned whiter than usual. He looked at the phone, "That's Liv's isn't it?"

"Yeah!"

"Why, that little..."

"Don't blame my sister! You're the one in the wrong here, Robert!"

"You know how I hate Lawrence White," Robert was now trying to justify himself.

"You what?" Aaron couldn't believe his ears, "You hated him...so thought you'd kill him off, is that it?"

"No! Listen Aaron, I wouldn't kill anybody, I couldn't, you've got to believe me! I just found him lying there and I could see he was in a bad way..."

"So you left him to die?" Aaron had an incredulous look on his face.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"It never is!"

"Come on Aaron," Robert was squirming now, "You're not whiter than white yourself. You attacked that security guard at that warehouse!"

Aaron looked shocked, "Don't you dare try to turn this around on me. What kind of a person sees someone in trouble and doesn't call for help? I want you to go...now!"

"But, Aaron!"

"Pack your things. I can't trust you, Robert. Just go!"

Robert didn't want to leave, but he could see the look on Aaron's face and knew that he had no choice. He had seen that look before, a mixture of hurt, betrayal, mistrust, anxiety and dejection all rolled into one.

"I want you and your things out of here by the time I get back," Aaron left to give the phone back to Liv.

xxxxxxxxxx

Victoria was surprised to see her brother turn up on the doorstep. She could see how upset he looked, "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Can I stay with you for a bit?" Robert looked totally lost.

Vic invited him in a made them cups of tea, "So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I can't...it's complicated."

"Robert, you either start talking or I put you out on the street, which is it going to be?"

"Alright, if you must know, Aaron found something out and he's upset about it."

"Must have been pretty bad for him to throw you out. Have you been seeing someone else behind his back?"

"No!" Robert looked shocked, "You know me better than that Vic. I'm Aaron's for life...at least...I thought I was!"

"So, what was it you did then?" Vic wouldn't let it go.

Robert could not see any point in dressing things up, "You've got to promise me you won't tell a soul, not even Adam."

"You've got me worried now."

"You know Lawrence had a heart attack and nearly died?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"I walked into Home Farm as he was lying on the floor. But I didn't do anything to help, I just left him there."

Vic had a look of total shock on her face. She sat down on a chair, "Oh Robert! What have you done? No wonder Aaron was upset. You prize idiot! Why do you do these things?"

"I don't know Vic. I hate Lawrence...but that's no excuse. I should have called an ambulance or something but my dislike of him got the better of me. Am I really that bad a person?"

"You're not bad Robert, you just don't think of the consequences when you do something."

Robert looked sad, "But now, I've ruined everything with Aaron. I was beginning to get him to trust me and now I'm back to square one: all because of one stupid mistake!"

"Don't give up. If you truly love each other, you can get through this. Adam slept with another woman, remember? But I forgave him and we ended up getting married. Give him a chance to calm down and then go and talk to him. I'm sure you're made for each other and that's really all that matters at the end of the day."

Robert stayed at Vic and Adam's for a couple of days. During the nights, as he lay in his big, lonely bed, all he could think about was Aaron. He knew that he wanted to die if Aaron wouldn't take him back.

As for Aaron, he was missing Robert too. He felt let down again, but knew that he still wanted Robert back. It had been a shock to find out about Robert leaving Lawrence for dead, but he reasoned that Robert was not actually a murderer, in the same way that he hadn't actually murdered Katie. There was good in him somewhere and he had stood by Aaron throughout his troubles. He may not have summoned help for Lawrence, but Robert had saved Aaron's life, so he could usually be relied upon to do the right thing. Aaron picked up his phone and, even though it was three o'clock in the morning, he sent a text to Robert. "Come to the Woolpack, I want to talk."

Robert's phone beeped and he looked at his message. His heart jumped for joy when he saw that Aaron had texted him and he immediately texted back, "On my way!"

Aaron was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and he let Robert in through the side door. Aaron looked tired, as if he hadn't slept a wink and Robert also looked pale and drawn.

They sat on the bed in Aaron's room, just looking at each other, then Aaron spoke, "You've been a complete idiot, haven't you?"

Robert looked sheepish, "Yeah!"

"Look Robert, I know you did wrong, but I've done wrong too. You're right, I did attack that security guard..."

"I'm sorry I mentioned that," Robert looked mortified, "it wasn't fair to bring that up. I was the one at fault over Lawrence: I don't know why I do these stupid things..."

"Robert, I want you to promise me that you haven't done anything else bad that you haven't told me about."

"Actually, Aaron, this is not something I've done, but there is something that I feel I should tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

Acceptance – Chapter 3

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

Aaron was on tenterhooks, what was it that Robert wanted to say? "Look Robert, if you've got something to tell me then spit it out. If we're going to stand any chance at all with each other, we've got to have honesty and trust. If there's anything else hidden in your closet, it needs to be outed now!"

Robert allowed himself a little smile at Aaron's metaphor, "Well, it's about Ross."

"Ross Barton? What about him?"

"It was him that shot me."

"What?" Aaron was astounded, "Why would he do that?"

Robert knew that he would need to get everything out into the open now: he didn't want any secrets and knew that he needed to come clean if he had any hope of getting Aaron to trust him again, "He was doing it for Andy. My brother wanted me dead because he blamed me for Katie's death. He told me that Ross wanted his brother Pete dead too, so they entered into a stupid pact to kill each other's brothers, but Andy chickened out and checked himself into rehab. So, only Ross went through with his deal to shoot me."

Aaron was stunned and sat with his mouth open, "I was locked up on suspicion of shooting you! How could you do that to me Robert?"

"I didn't!" Robert was desperate to make Aaron understand the situation, "For a while after I recovered, I didn't know who had shot me. I even thought that you had done it for a while...but not for long. Then Andy eventually came clean and told me what he had done and how Ross was involved."

"So Andy would have been prepared to let me rot in jail for something I hadn't done," Aaron was close to tears as he thought of Andy as a friend.

"He wouldn't have done that," Robert took Aaron's hands in his own, "he wanted to confess, but I talked him out of it and invented some mystery assailant to get you off the hook. I couldn't turn Ross over to the police as the truth about the pact with Andy would have come out."

"Ross is such a scumbag," Aaron was fuming, "it was him that got me involved in that warehouse robbery and I nearly got sent down for that too. I could kill him!"

Robert continued to grip Aaron's hands, "Anyway, that's it. Now you know everything. No more secrets and lies."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Listen Aaron, when I thought I'd lost you again, I just wanted to curl up into a ball and die. I don't know how I'd survive without you."

Aaron realised that he felt the same way. Life without Robert would be no life at all. But, he still had his reservations, so he stood up, "Go home now, Robert. We can talk some more tomorrow."

Robert did not want to leave, "But, Aaron..."

"No buts," Aaron wanted to play this his way, "just let me get my head around all this. I need time to think, I'll call you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay," Robert replied. He did not want to push Aaron too far, so he resigned himself to going back to Vic's. But at he felt that at least they had cleared the air.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Aaron appeared in the back room the next morning, Chas was sitting at the table, reading the morning newspaper. She looked up when her son walked in, "Morning, love," she said cheerily as she smiled at him.

Aaron grunted a brief "Morning," but just went to pour some cornflakes into a bowl and then sat opposite his mother.

"You're upset," Chas looked at Aaron fondly, "have you had a row with Robert?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"I can tell you're not happy about something and you were much happier when you were with him. I never thought I'd say this, but I'd rather see you with him and happy than without him and not. You need to sort it out, whatever it is that's bothering you."

Aaron did not reply but Chas was not surprised by that: it was Aaron's usual behaviour. She always found it a struggle to get him to open up to her about his troubles and she doubted that he would ever confide in her unless he wanted to. But her little speech had helped him to reach a decision and, as soon as he was alone, he called Robert on his phone.

Robert came round as soon as he received the message. They sat on the sofa together, in silence at first, then Aaron spoke, "Robert, I've had a good long think about us."

"So have I!" Robert butted in, but Aaron stopped him.

"Shut up and listen to me!"

Robert nodded his agreement: he knew how difficult it was for Aaron to unburden himself so he decided to keep quiet.

Aaron continued, "I'm not happy about your behaviour over Lawrence, but you made a mistake and, God knows, I've made enough of those myself in the past! But I think the thing that hurt me the most is that you didn't tell me about it. We're meant to be a couple and that means telling each other _everything_ , even if we've done something wrong or something stupid. We've got to trust each other, Robert, even if it means laying all our cards on the table in front of one and other. Can I trust you to do that?"

Robert looked at the expression on Aaron's face and his puppy-dog eyes nearly moved him to tears. His boy now needed his support and honesty more than ever. He took Aaron's hands into his own, "Aaron, I've been a total idiot. I risked the one and only thing that makes my life worth living...you! I promise you, if you'll take me back, I'll never keep anything from you. I want you to know everything about me...no more secrets. You are absolutely right, sharing _everything_ , good or bad, is what being a couple is all about. Please, give me one more chance, Aaron...and I'll spend every minute of every day proving to you that I'm worthy of your trust and love. I guarantee it...on my life."

Aaron listened to Robert's heartfelt speech and could feel that he truly meant every word. He knew that his life was empty without Robert. They had overcome so many obstacles together and survived them all. They were destined to be together and neither of them could fight it.

Aaron looked at Robert's lips. Robert could sense that Aaron wanted to kiss him so he took the chance and moved in. Aaron responded and their lips met. The kiss was passionate yet gentle, erotic yet loving. Their arms closed around each other and they broke the kiss and hugged each other tightly.

Robert whispered in Aaron's ear, "I've missed you so much. You're my world, Aaron...and without you my world comes crashing down. I love you so, so much!"

Aaron knew that Robert needed a response, so he simply said, "I love you too, Robert. I always have and I always will. No matter what I do, or what you do, I'm yours."

They drew apart to look into each other's eyes.

"So," Robert smiled at Aaron, "does this mean I can move back in?"

Aaron was amazed at the shy way that Robert asked the question. He was so used to Robert being sassy and confident, so it touched him that Robert was suddenly so hesitant and vulnerable, "Of course you can. I don't want to spend another empty day or lonely night without you."

They kissed again and Aaron took Robert's hand and led him up the stairs.

Once they were alone in their room, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They kissed passionately with an urgency that neither of them could control and started to strip each other.

"Wait," Robert said as he paused for a moment, "Aren't you meant to be at the scrap yard?"

"Sod the scrap yard!" Aaron replied as he continued to relieve Robert of his clothes, "Adam can cover for a while. We've got much more important things to concern ourselves with!"

Robert giggled as Aaron snuggled into him and gently bit his earlobe. Both naked now, they fell onto the bed together and caressed each other, tingles ran through their bodies as their skin came into intimate contact, their chests heaved against each other and they were aware of their extreme arousal as they rubbed themselves together, almost as if they were trying to fuse themselves as one. They had both missed this and were beyond excited, they now realised that they were in love and their physical relationship was just a part of the deep affection that they felt for each other.

They couldn't stop for a whole two hours. They made love together, wantonly and with a renewed passion after settling their differences. Time ceased to have any meaning as they kissed, touched, caressed and excited each other.

They lay in each other's arms once their desires had been quenched and Aaron happened to glance at the clock, "have you seen the time?" he asked, looking at Robert fondly.

"Yeah, you should be looking after my investment! What do you think you're doing: seducing me in company time?"

Aaron knew that Robert was teasing him and he fondled his boyfriend's impressive endowment, "I didn't hear you complaining a few minutes ago. Anyway, I need to keep the landlord satisfied, don't I?"

"Eh?" Robert did not understand the statement.

"Well, now you own a share in this place, I've got to keep you sweet, haven't I? I don't want to be thrown out on the streets."

"No danger of that, babe," Robert squeezed Aaron tightly, "now I've got you, I'm never going to let you go again."

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Robert decided that they could not spend all day in bed, as much as they would have liked to, so they made their way to the scrap yard. As it was nearly lunchtime, they stopped off to get some filled rolls in the cafe on the way. They made sure that they also bought some lunch for Adam as they both felt a bit guilty for leaving him on his own for so long.

When they arrived, Adam looked at them with a quizzical expression, "Working part time now, are we?"

"Sorry mate, we got a bit...er...distracted!" Aaron replied and the smirk on his face made any more comment superfluous.

"I'll make us a brew," Robert headed for the kettle while Aaron dished out the rolls.

"Cheese and pickle, egg salad or coronation chicken?" Aaron offered the bags containing the rolls to Adam.

"Chicken, ta!" Adam said as he took one of the bags from Aaron.

"So, I take it that you two have sorted yourselves out?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Robert looked misty-eyed, "I'll be round later to collect my stuff," he looked at Adam, "thanks for letting me stay, mate."

"You're welcome! Anyway, Vic wouldn't see her brother out on the street," Adam replied, "she'll be made up that it's back on between you two."

Aaron and Robert just smiled at each other. Victoria had always championed them and they knew that she would indeed be delighted.

Robert had confirmation of that when he called round to Vic and Adam's house later to collect his belongings.

Vic couldn't stop grinning like a Cheshire cat, "I knew yous two would make it up. I know you both so well and there's no way you can stay apart for long," she looked steadily at Robert, "you just make sure you treat Aaron right! He's had too much hurt already in his life and he needs someone who won't let him down."

"I'll never let him down," Robert replied as he looked at his little sister fondly, "Aaron's changed me and I hope I'm a better man now. He deserves the best of everything and I'm determined that's what he'll get from now on. I love him, Vic...and I'll look after him and make sure he's happy. He deserves it."

"N'awww!" Victoria felt a warm glow inside. She had never seen her brother being so sincere about anything before. She knew, beyond all doubt, that Robert had fallen head over heels for Aaron and she was looking forward to seeing them together as a proper couple, happy at last.

xxxxxxxxxx

In bed that night, in what used to be Aaron's bedroom, Aaron and Robert lay naked under the duvet. They had just made love and were cuddling each other in the afterglow.

"Happy?" Robert asked.

"I've never been happier," Aaron smiled, "You?"

"I never would have believed that I could be this happy," Robert spoke softly, cooing to Aaron, "thank you for taking me back and for making me the happiest man in the world."

"You're not," Aaron replied cheekily, "I am!"

They kissed and Aaron snuggled into Robert to sleep. He could sleep soundly at last...he was finally home.


End file.
